Sword Fighter
by gunman
Summary: After overhearing that Soichiro is in love with Maya, a depressed Aya is consumed by the power of the Reiki. Now Masataka must save her from the sword and its deadly powers. Masataka/Aya. Lemon.


_**SWORD FIGHTER**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or it's characters.

Summery: After overhearing that Soichiro is in love with Maya, a depressed Aya is consumed by the power of the Reiki. Now Masataka must save her from the sword and a deadly new enemy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Is everything alright, Aya-chan?" Masataka Takayanagi asked the girl.

"Hmm? Oh. I'm fine." the lovely Aya Natsume said as she sat on the porch of the house in her robe.

"I... made you some dinner." he said as he handed her a bowl with a simple beef, vegetable and rice meal with a pair of chopsticks in it.

"Oh. Thank you." she said as she accepted the bowl, smiling at the boy.

However, Masataka knew that it was a forced smile.

_She's still hurting after hearing what Soichiro said to the Executive Committee_. He thought as he looked at her. _There has to be something I can do to cheer her up. _

Unfortunately, there was only one thing that would make Aya feel as she did before all this. And as it stood, Masataka knew that he couldn't offer it to her.

The whole thing had started after The Juken Club's fight against the Executive Committee at the bowling alley. They had been attacked because Maya Natsume, the Club's captain, had severely beaten Ryuzaki Tsutomu, the ki-fire user who raped Bob Makihara's girlfriend, Chiaki Kounoike, as punishment for their unsanctioned acts of serial violence against the other students of Todo Gakuen Academy.

Though the Club had survived the fight, despite the overwhelming odds, Maya has been 'requested' to drop out.

Feeling that this wasn't right, Bob and Soichiro Nagi went to the Executive Committee office to try and square things with them. By fighting of course. This only resulted in them getting their butts kicked. Worse, both Aya and Masataka overheard Soichiro tell the Committee members, Emi and Tawara, that Maya is the first girl's he's ever loved.

That really crushed Aya because she was completely in love with Nagi. But after hearing that, she was devastated.

It was this depression that only made things worse for Aya, who had already stolen Reiki, the sword that once belonged to her brother. She had stolen it after her own sword had been broken in a very quick skirmish against Ryuzaki after he had raped Chiaki and beaten Bob and Nagi.

All Aya knew was that the sword was special, and had been entrusted to Maya after her brothers death. Maya never used the sword, so Aya had retrieved it. Of course, had Aya known the truth about the Reiki, it probably wouldn't have mattered at all to her. In her depressed state, she would have welcomed the chance to be consumed.

After overhearing the 'Knuckle Bombs' conversation with the Executive Committee, Masataka and Aya retreated to the Natsume House where they had been ever since.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nearly midnight.

Aya had been holding the Reiki and brooding most of the evening while Masataka had been out training, mostly trying to figure out how to cheer Aya up.

Thus far he had been without inspiration.

His training had been nothing exceptional, just his usual practicing of his katas, 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, 500 squat leg thrusts, 500 chin-ups, and 500 toe touch rotations followed by balancing on a tree leaf in the middle of the hot springs pool. He had been at the spring for nearly an hour.

A fairly typical routine, actually.

He was heading back to the house when he felt that something was wrong.

A strange pulsing energy was coming from the direction of the house. An evil energy.

_AYA_! He gasped as he bolted towards the house.

Masataka cleared the brush and froze when he saw a horrible sight.

The Reiki was glowing with what looked like dark energy. It was hovering in mid-air, dark coils of mist stretching out from it, and enveloping Aya in their clutches.

"**AYA**!"

However, the lovely young Natsume sister was currently unconscious, her body hanging limply in the clutches of the dark mist. And to Masataka, it looked like the mist was draining her of her own ki energy.

Quick as lightning Masataka barreled towards the scene, his own ki-powers maxing out as he leaped into the air and snatched Aya from the mist.

However, in the process of saving her, he missed the dark coils wrap around his own body and siphon off part of his rather impressive ki.

The boy landed on the ground, cradling the shapely girl in his arms as he did.

"Aya-chan! Aya-Chan! Are you alright?" he asked, gently shaking her.

"Ooooh..." he moaned softly.

"She's alive! Thank god!" he said, obviously to no one.

Suddenly, a flash of light caught his attention.

"What..." Masataka gasped.

"I AM FREE!" a sudden voice said.

"Who... who are you?" Masataka asked, his vision clearing at the image in front of him.

"I am Reiki! I am power given flesh." the man said.

It was then that Masataka realized something. The image that Reiki had taken the shape and form... of Shin Natsume!

Masataka had seen the picture hanging in the Natsume dojo more than enough times to recognize the face of Aya's dearly departed brother.

And now... here he was floating in mid-air and laughing manically.

"You look confused, boy."

"You... you look like Shin Natsume!"

"Yes, I do. Don't I?" he grinned.

"But how? Why?"

"Years ago I was the property of Shin Natsume. Over those years I absorbed his powers and life force energy, at the same time corrupting him with my own dark energy." he said. "When Shin eventually died at the hands of Mitsuomi Takayanagi, I was past on to his sister, Maya. However, Maya did not possess the same power that Shin did. Corrupting her was nearly impossible. Maya realized this and locked me away to keep her sister Aya, who had inherited the same powers as Shin, away from me. However, imagine my surprise, when little sister Aya steals me from the prison Maya put me in. Her angst has been most enjoyable to feed off of. In fact, I'm still feeding off of her."

"What? You Monster!" he growled.

"Oh! And just what are you going to do about it, boy?" Reiki asked.

Masataka leaps into the air and kicks at Reiki, which he shrugs off and pushes the boy back. The boy leaps into the air again and throws a fury of ki-filled punches that prove ineffective as the last ones.

"What the... my attacks aren't working!" he gasped as he was thrown back.

"Surprised?" Reiki asked. "I'm not just feeding off of her.." he said, indicting Aya. "I'm also feeding off you!"

"What?"

"And you're energy is so delicious!"

_He's draining me? But how?_ He thought. The moon suddenly came out from behind the clouds, and Masataka noticed the shadows of the dark tendrils that were holding Aya still wrapped around her... and him. _Invisible tentacles? So that's how he's doing it._

"Why do you protect her, boy? You can't help her. You can't save her. It is hopeless!" Reiki said.

"Yes. It may be hopeless... but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up!" Masataka shouted.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because I love her!"

Aya's eyes popped open the second after he said that. She looked up and saw Masataka's back to her.

"You... love her?" Reiki asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, I do!" he huffed. "I don't care if she's never noticed how I feel about her! I don't care if she's called me a punk and a loser! I don't care if she's using me as a shoulder to cry on because I was conveniently there! She may not have any feelings for me... but I have them for her. And if I have to die in order to protect her... then I do so willingly."

Reiki just glared at the boy with almost no emotion in his eyes.

"So be it... protector. But you can feel it, can't you? That I'm feeding off you as well."

"I was wondering why I felt so weak." he said sarcastically.

Aya could just keep her eyes open as Masataka and Reiki clashed fiercely, until the boy pulls out a final trick.

He hadn't noticed before, but while he had been fighting the image of Shin Natsume, the sword from which he had come from, the Reiki, was floating behind him the entire time.

_That has to be it!_ Masataka thought. _If the sword is the source of his powers, the key, then..._

Summoning up all of his powers, he leaps into the air, past 'Shin Natsume', and towards the Reiki, gripping the sword this dark shadow of a man came from, and forced all of his ki-force powers into the sword, slamming it like a bolt of lightning.

_He's figured it out! _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Reiki shouted, horrified that the boy had figured out his weakness so quickly.

Masataka's power flowed into the long sword, life force energy clashing against the dark force power that the ancient weapon possessed.

Reiki clutched at his chest, pain shooting through it.

_He's trying to neutralize my dark energy! No! I must... _"ARGH!"

Masataka poured all of his power into the sword, causing a massive explosion that propelled him away from the sword itself, crashing nearby Aya.

Reiki exploded with immense power as his body dissipated, falling apart and being drawn back into the long sword. However, it's dark energy was no longer present.

As the sword fell into the ground, blade embedded into the dirt, Aya Natsume rose up and knelt besides the boy.

"Masataka... why did you do that?" Aya asked the half-dead boy, on his hands and knees trying to keep from passing out.

"I... had to... Aya. I just... I couldn't... let anything happen... to you." he said, weakly.

"Because... you love me?" she asked.

"I do." he said seriously. "Even though I knew you'd never have me... even though you don't notice me or think I'm not good enough... I love you... from the first moment I met you." he said.

Aya looked at him and was prepared to respond, before the boy passed out.

"Masataka? MASATAKA?!" she cried out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aya was able to carry him back into the house and set him down on his bed. While he slept, she just watched... and shed tears of her own as she did.

_He's so weak. He used so much energy trying to defeat Reiki that he's barely hanging on. And he did it... to save me._ She wept. _I'm such a fool!_ _Here I've been chasing after Soichiro-sama like a love-sick school girl, believing him to be my destiny, and all this time... I never noticed Masataka's feelings for me. Soichiro loves Maya... he said it himself. And I loved Soichiro... while Masataka loved me. God! _

It was the classic weird love triangle. A cliché surely, and she had fallen into it.

_But... I think I know why I didn't pay attention to Masataka before. It wasn't solely because I was in love with Soichiro, allowing tradition to dictate my life. Though... that __was__ only part of it. The bigger reason... I think... was because of his brother. His older brother who killed my older brother. That's why I never truly wanted to be around him. Never thought highly of him... because of Mitsuomi! God! That's such a pathetic reason, isn't it? Blaming the younger brother for the crimes of the older one. It isn't right. It isn't fair! And I've been too... too... too STUPID to see it! Such a Stupid, Stupid Bitch! _She cried, tears flowing down her body.

She cried hard until the tears stopped on their own. Wiping the wetness away, her body still feeling weak from her ordeal, she crawled into the bed and cuddled next to the boy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was a full twenty-four hours later, meaning it was night, when Masataka woke up and noticed Aya snuggled up next to him.

"Aya?" he gasped.

The young woman's eyes fluttered open and immediately filled with tears when she saw herself that the boy was alright.

"MASA-KUN!" she cried as she threw her arms around him, hugging him close.

The boy turned red as he felt her breasts crush against his chest.

"Aya-chan, what's wrong?" Masataka asked as he noticed the young woman crying.

Aya managed to pull herself away and stare at the boy, her eyes still watery.

"I'm so sorry... Masa-kun." she said.

"What?" he asked, wondering if he had heard her right. _Did she just call me... Masa-__kun__?_

"I'm sorry... for everything I've done to you. All the pain and strife I've caused, was from my own ignorance of your feelings."

"Aya..."

"I'm not finished, my love." she gently interrupted him.

He immediately shut up.

"I was naive, stupid and insensitive to your needs. And blind. So blind to what I thought Soichiro-sama was my true destiny, that I completely passed over someone who actually cared for me." she said softly as she looked at him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

He smiled at her. "There's nothing to forgive."

But Aya wasn't convinced. "I want to make it up to you."

"What? Aya you don't..."

"Yes, I do. Please, what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"Just tell me! I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything!" she said to him, peppering the word 'anything' with as much lustful emphasis as possible.

At this point, like any teenage boy, a hundred thoughts went through his mind at what he could ask for from this beautiful girl. And if anything, Masataka could simply ask her to be his girlfriend... and she would do it. She would be his, and there would be no escaping it.

But no. As much as he wanted her, that wasn't who he was.

And really he hated that.

Burying his lustful impulses, Masataka reached out and pulled the girl close to him in a warm hug, chest-to-chest, their faces buried in each others neck.

She gasped.

"Just let me hold you, Aya-chan." he said.

Aya's tears came once again.

_He really does love me._ She thought. _He could have asked me to pleasure him... asked me to strip naked and dance for him... asked me to be his girlfriend... and all he wants... is to hold me!_

She cried harder and hugged him back.

After a few minutes he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Please don't cry, Aya-chan. You're ruin those pretty eyes of yours." he said as his forehead touched her own, wiping away her tears.

She turned up to look at him, giving him a weak smile.

"Masa-kun... will you... I... want to..."

"Aya what is it?"

"...will you be my boyfriend?" she asked suddenly.

He gasped as she said that.

"Are.. Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied. "Unlike Nagi... you really do care about me. You could have taken advantage of me in a second... but you didn't. I offered myself to you, but you kept your integrity. I realize now... that you really do love me."

He smiled lightly at her.

"I do." he said softly to her.

"Then let me be your girlfriend... so that my heart won't be empty anymore."

It might have sounded selfish to anyone else... but in a way it was also honest.

"I'd love to." he whispered to her.

Aya smiled as tears came down her face, moving up to press her lips to his.

ZAP!

A small surge of electricity passed between their lips. A static shock as it were... more than enough to convince the other that this was meant to be.

She stared into his eyes, gently stroking the side of his face.

_How could I never have noticed how strong he is? How kind and loving? How handsome?_ She thought with a blush. _And he loves me. He honestly and truly loves me. Despite all I've done to him, he still loves me. _

"Oh Masa-kun!" she cried as she threw her arms tightly around his neck.

He hugged her back until she pulled away and stood up.

"I want to make you the same offer I made Nagi." she said as she slowly undid her belt.

"What?" he gasped.

"Masa-kun, will you marry me?" she asked as the robe fell from her shapely body, revealing Aya in all her nude glory.

Masataka gasped as he saw her, and heard her. His body froze as he took in her shapely and flawless beauty.

He remembered what Maya had once told him. About any man who sees a Natsume woman naked, either by accident or design, she would take him as her husband.

Soichiro's gaze had been accidental, after he was kicked into the girls bathroom by Maya where Aya was showering. But this, right now, was for him, and on purpose.

He swallowed hard, somehow able to get up off the bed and move to her, taking her hands in his own as he stared into her eyes.

"I want this Aya. But are you sure this is what _you_ want?" Masataka asked.

"Do you love me?" Aya asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Then I want this... more than anything!" she said with a smile.

He touched her forehead with his own as he held her tightly. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as her own arms reached up under his to hold onto his back.

"Then... will you marry me? When the time is right?" he asked.

She smiled softly and warmly as he held her. "Yes. I will. But in the meantime... would you grant me another request... right now?"

"Anything."

"Make love to me." she whispered softly.

He glowed red as soon as she said that. "But... I've never done that with anyone, Aya." he replied.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Neither have I. So please... be gentle."

(Cue Sexy Saxophone Music)

Aya carefully and slowly stripped his shirt from his body staring over his lean and athletic chest. While not large or well-defined she was not disappointed. The sultry look of lust in her eyes mirrored his own as she reached down and undid his pants.

His body felt hot as he held her in his arms. Ever since he had first met her, caught sight of her, he had wanted her. He paused a little as he heard her giggle a little. Looking down, fear evident at the chance of how small she might consider him, she saw her lips cured up into a smile.

"Aya-chan?"

"I didn't know you wore little hearts on your boxers." she smiled.

Looking down he blushed at the simple fact, and the cute boxer shorts he wore, before Aya gripped the hem of his shorts and pulled them down. He kept his eyes trained on Aya, searching for any sign of disappoint in her brown spheres, but saw nothing. Especially when she reached up and took his member into her mouth.

"AHH!" he gasped, his already hard member absorbed by her delicate lips.

For several slow minutes Aya sucked on him with unusual enthusiasm, pumping his member with her hand, causing the young man to go weak in the knees as he eventually came. He fell back onto the futon, her member pulled out of Aya's mouth as he collapsed.

"Did I overwhelm you, my love?" she smirked, wiping her lips as she crawled over to his body.

"Where... did you learn that?" he asked as she mounted him like a hungry lion.

Aya smiled as she stared down at him. "It's only one of many things I can do for you." she said as she dipped her head down to kiss him deeply.

Masataka's heart beat as he suddenly returned the kiss, his hands gripping the back of her head to hold her close. His tongue slid into her mouth, caressing and batting against her own. Aya moaned as their hot, impassioned kiss became almost uncontrollable, her heart quickening as she sucked on his bottom lip. This went on for a full minute before they opened their eyes. Her soft brown eyes met his dark brown own, staring hard as if into their own souls. Their mouths met again, sucking fiercely as they held each others bodies tightly, Masataka's arms around her torso, Aya's arms around his neck. They pulled back for air, holding each others gaze once again.

"I never thought we'd end up like this, Aya-chan." he said.

"I know. I never thought this would happen either." she smiled, rubbing her nose gently against his. "I never thought... I'd be this happy."

Her smile mimicked his own as he kissed her lips softly before turning to the side to whisper 'I love you' into her ear, right before his lips touched her neck. His hands trailed down the sides of her shapely body, carefully listening to her soft moans as he kissed her warm skin. Aya left her feelings go, her inhibitions melt away, as she felt him touch her nude form. His hands suddenly came into contact with her breasts, stopping as she gasped sharply. At first he thought he had done something wrong, only to hear a soft whispered 'More' escape her lips.

Tentatively he moved his hands over her large mounds, reveling in their firm silky softness. Aya moaned as his fingers lightly pinched her erect nipples, causing her to gasped lightly. Her body felt weak, which Masataka must have sensed as he flipped the pair around for the girl to rest her back against the futon. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he continued his gentle ministrations of her body, his lips feasting on her own.

He pulled his hands away from her breasts, pulling back from her mouth to see a small wire of saliva still connecting them. She uncurled her right hand and took his left, lowering him down to her lips. Actually, her lower lips.

"Aya?"

"You can touch me, Masa-kun. I don't mind." she smiled.

His hand touched her flat stomach and trailed down until it came to something warm and wet.

"AH!" she gasped as his fingers entered her body. "Yes!" she moaned as her eyes started to roll back into her sockets. She spread her legs wider for him, lifting her hips off the bed as Masataka kept rubbing her slit. Feeling around for a few seconds to get the 'lay of the land', he suddenly found a nub that resulted in a forceful scream from the young woman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she shouted, her body releasing a surge of wetness that coated his hand as the orgasm struck her.

_Must have hit the clitoris._ He thought as her breathing and heartbeat started to fall back.

He leaned in and kissed her again, the young woman too weak to fight back. Not that she wanted to at this point. His still damp hand moved from her body, opening up the space between them, as he moved down her sexy body to the wetness that was seeping from her entrance. She barely had time to wonder what he was doing as his tongue started a rather quick but thorough cleaning procedure. Aya gasped again, throwing her head back, her hands reaching down to grip the bed sheets tightly. Her muscles tensed as she pulled on the sheets, threatening to tear them apart, as her legs moved up to wrap around his head.

Gripping her hips with his hands, supporting them on his elbows, Masataka stroked her clit with his tongue, keeping his nose out and open to continue breathing. His tongue lashed in and out of her body, causing her to cry out loudly.

"Oh, God! AAAHHHH MASA-KUN!" she cried out as she thrashed her head back and forth, her hair whipping through the air wildly. Her left hand reached down to his head, after releasing the bed sheets, and held him in place, as if demanding more. "Oh..god, Masataka.. Masataka.. Masa-mmm-ta-ka..." she gasped, saying his name as if it were a mystical chant, her body pulsing with adrenaline as it convulsed, her second orgasm hitting her with the force of a tidal wave.

Slowly, almost numbly, her legs unclamped from around his head, her breasts heaving up and down, her nipples jiggling slightly as she un-arched her back. Masataka grinned as he moved up from her hips to lay right next to her. She continued panting as she slowly turned towards him, the young man pulling her into a warm hug.

"Are you alright, Aya-chan?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Oh... god..." she wheezed, burying her head in his chest. "Where... where did you learn that?" she asked, fairly sure he had never had a girlfriend before.

"It's only one of the many things I can do for you." he said with a smile, throwing her own words back at her.

She smiled warmly, knowing he was teasing her like she had earlier. He gently caressed the side of her face as he stared at her. To him she was just too beautiful. Everything about her was perfect, all the way from her soft brown hair down to her toes. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lips fully, sliding his tongue along her lips. She moaned softly as her body quickly surrendered to his attention. They had just started, and already she had experienced more pleasure than anything else.

They parted for a brief moment, as Aya looked into his eyes. "Masa-kun... I don't think I can handle much more of this."

"Aya?"

"Take me. Take me now." she moaned softly. "I'm afraid... I won't be conscious much longer. So please... do it now."

Nodding his head he rolled her onto her back, positioning himself at her wet soaked entrance. He looked into her eyes as he entwined their fingers together, and in one move, thrust his length into her body. She gasped in pain, her hymen breaking as her hips lifted off the mattress. Pleasure ripped into her body, the feeling unimaginable to her. Giving her a few seconds to get accustomed to his member being inside her, Masataka began thrusting back and body, pulling out then crashing his hips back into hers once more. Aya moaned and arched her back, stomach and breasts rubbing up against his stomach and chest, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Increasing his pace, Masataka pressed his lips against hers, drowning out her cries as he lifted her hands above her head, failing to see the tears of happiness stream down her face. Aya could feel every vein, every throb, and most of all, she could feel his cock sliding forcefully against her inner walls. It made her wetter than before, her muscles contracting around him even tighter. Releasing her hands, Masataka reached underneath to push against her back, lifting her up into a sitting position in his lap, causing her to moan even louder as she started bouncing up and down on his cock.

"AH...Uuuhhh!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him into a fervent kiss. Pulling back she stared into his eyes. "It's so good, Masa-kun!" she gasped, the young man never stopping his thrusting.

"You feel good, Aya-chan! You're so tight!" he gasped, grunting and moaning as she whimpered in pleasure.

Her mind was nearly gone from all this stimulation, unable to form words or thoughts. His lips kissed and sucked on her neck as she gave herself to the pleasure. Arching her back, Aya screamed his name, feeling her orgasm approaching. Masataka felt his own coming as well, forcing himself into her body as hard as he could, sending the both of them over the edge as his seed exploded into her body.

"MAAAAASAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!" Aya screamed with all her might.

"GOD AYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Masataka screamed in tune with herself.

Their bodies spent and drained of all available energy, they collapsed back into the bed, the young man resting himself atop Aya's welcoming body. Their arms wrapped around each other, Masataka able to pull the blanket over their bodies before snuggling down into a warm embrace.

"I love you, Aya-chan." Masataka whispered to her.

"I love you... my Masa-kun." Aya said with a whisper and a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning comes and finds the pair snuggled up in the bed... with a dozen men looking at them.

Naturally when Masataka, being the first one to awaken, saw them, he growled in anger.

All twelve men were quickly hurled outside the dojo and onto the lawn as Mitsuomi and Maya arrived.

"What's going on here?" Mitsuomi asked, seeing him men on the ground looking like they had been hit by a truck.

"When they wake up, you can tell your goon squad that if they want Aya, they have to go through me!" Masataka growled.

"Why?" Mitsuomi asked, staring at Masataka in his boxer shorts. He tried not to laugh at the little hearts on his shorts of course.

"1-I don't like it when people are standing around in my room staring at me. 2-I made a promise to protect Aya with everything I have. And 3-I love her." the younger Takayanagi stated.

"Ohhhhhhh, boy." Maya groaned, looking away from Masataka and his shorts.

"Masa-kun! You forgot your pants!" Aya shouted as she raced out of the house, half-dressed as well.

"Oh! Thank's Aya-chan." he smiled as he graciously accepted the pants and carefully put them on.

Maya was watching this the whole time. Her eyes bugging out when she saw Aya wrap her arms around Masataka's arm, the boy clutching her hands firmly. She then realized that Aya was wearing Masataka's button-up shirt, gapped open in the front, and had only a pair of panties on as well.

"Aya, what's going on here?" Maya asked her sister.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aya replied.

Maya looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh. My. God! Please tell me you didn't... Did you two..."

They continued to look at her as she stuttered.

"...have sex?" she asked them pair.

"Yes." they replied in unison.

_Ooooooooooooooooh god_! Maya thought. _And they're so casual about it._ "CONFERENCE!" she shouted.

Maya pulls Aya off to the side while Mitsuomi pulls Masataka off to the other side.

"Aya, this is crazy! Just last week you were fawning over Soichiro. And now you're sleeping with Masataka? What are you thinking? Why did you do this?" Maya demanded to know.

"Because Masa-kun loves me!" Aya said defiantly.

_Well, yeah. I could have told you that_. Maya mentally grumbled.

Aya then looked at the ground in sadness.

"Sister... I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. Nagi was one of the biggest, I admit that. I also admit that I was a blind, stupid, fool for not recognizing how Masa-kun felt about me. But at least I can correct that mistake."

Maya stared at her sisters confession. She was so humble about this.

"You mean..." Maya started to say.

"Masa-kun has protected me, stood by me, saved me, pledged himself to me. And I have pledged myself to him as I did for Nagi. Soichiro didn't want me. Masa-kun does. And I'm sure you agree that this is better than my foolishness before." Aya stated.

"Well..." Maya started to say, not ready to argue that point, as it was clearly obvious. "Okay. But what about Nagi?"

"You can have him." she said casually.

"What?" Maya gasped.

"He's in love with you after all."

"WHAT?" she replied, somewhat shocked.

"You didn't know? He announced it to the Executive Committee members Tawara and Emi. Just a few days ago."

Across the way, the two Takayanagi brothers were also talking.

"What is it, brother?" Masataka asked, but clearly on the defensive.

"First question." Mitsuomi started.

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." he replied quickly.

_Answered that pretty quickly._ He thought. "You do?"

"With all my heart."

"And if I were to forbid you from seeing her..."

"I'd kill you where you stand!"

Mitsuomi looked at his brother for several seconds before smiling.

_His ki just spiked. He's serious._ "Nice to see you've gotten stronger for something." he said before walking away. "Congratulations, little brother."

Naturally, this confused Masataka. Which was actually Mitsuomi's intention. Not that he really cared about Masataka's reasons, just that fact that he was stronger and willing to be stronger was enough.

"Okay... but where is the Reiki?" Maya asked her younger sister.

"Over there." Aya said, pointing to the north side of the house.

Maya ran over to where the sword laid, unmoving from last night. She picked it up, instantly feeling the difference in it.

"Something's... wrong." Maya said.

"What is it, Maya?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Reiki... it's not... as it was."

"Let me see it." he asked, reaching out his hand to her.

Maya handed over the sword.

"You're right. It's like it's... been drained of it's powers. Neutralized." he stated, examining the sword with his own insight.

The pair looked at both Aya and Masataka, who were still clutching each other tightly at being released from their siblings.

"You don't think..." Maya started to asked.

"What? That my little brother somehow managed to neutralize the power that Reiki possessed?" Mitsuomi asked.

"I don't think Aya could have done this. It's possible it could be done out of extreme urgency. Maybe... to save someone?" Maya asked.

"You think... Reiki somehow managed to possess or corrupt Aya... and Masataka was able to save her by depossessing the power of the sword?" Mitsuomi theorized.

"It's possible. But that would require a tremendous amount of ki energy... a level Masataka has not been able to achieve through training alone." Maya replied.

"But... he could do it for Aya?" he asked.

_Anti-weapons specialist indeed._ She thought. "I guess he really loves her." she said.

The pair looked over and saw both Aya and Masataka kissing passionately, holding each other tight against the other. Oblivious to everyone else who were watching them.

"Do they... remind you of anyone?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Don't start, Mitsuomi. You and I have unfinished business that we'll settle in the tournament. And besides... I don't have any objections to Masataka dating Aya." Maya stated.

Mitsuomi just looked at their younger siblings. He and Masataka were not on good terms, and Aya was often at odds with her own sister.

Whatever happened to the older siblings, was no concern of the younger siblings.

"Maybe they'll find happiness where we failed." Mitsuomi said.

"One can hope." Maya said, glad that her sister had found someone who would actually return her feelings, and having Masataka finding love as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here is my third Tenjho Tenge story.

This one had Masataka get together with Aya, something that has been bugging me for a long time. The basic storyline has Aya pinning over a very reluctant Soichiro Nagi while Masataka was quite obviously in love with Aya. She never really gave him much consideration, so I thought, why not put them together?

When I read the part of the story where Nagi admits that he loves Maya and not Aya, and Aya overhears this, I thought I had the perfect opening for Masataka. That and the fact that Aya stole the Reiki sword that Maya locked up years ago. And since Masataka is an anti-weapons specialist, I thought this would be a good opportunity for the young fighter.

My next story will be a Maya/Masataka story. I'm actually working on a Maya/Mitsuomi story, but that's taking a while.

Please, read and review.


End file.
